War Of The Suns
by Limphidora
Summary: Have you ever wondered if Celestia had a 'Nightmare Moon' of her own? Her own dark side? Well, turns out she does and this trapped dark side is not going to be imprisoned forever. Soon her dark side escapes leaving Celestia scared and confused. With tensions rising and patience running thin, it is the perfect recipe for an all out war between the two sun gods.


**War Of The Suns**

**Chapter One: A Dawn Of A New Threat**

**Yes, I have started a new story and yes I still have a lot of other stories that are yet to be finished. I finally finished To Hetalia, Away, but I left it open for anyone to say if they didn't like the ending, I would continue it. So it may go on and I still have Tales Of A Rainbow, To Highschool, Away, and A Wonderful Thing Called Revenge. But, I just had this awesome idea and I really wanted to write this, so I will soon come up with a schedule to help you know when to expect updates on each story, okay? Okay, enjoy the first chapter of this story!**

We all know of Nightmare Moon otherwise known as the mare who tried to throw Equestria into an eternal night. She is also well known as Princess Luna's 'dark side', all of the jealousy, hate, and madness in Luna came together to create Nightmare Moon. Now we all know the rest of the history, Princess Celestia sent her sister, Princess Luna (Nightmare Moon), to the moon, then Nightmare Moon came back, threw Equestria into a short eternal night, was destroyed by the Elements of Harmony and Princess Luna, the happy one, was back.

However, has anyone ever thought if Celestia had a 'dark side' like Nightmare Moon? Where did all her jealousy, hate, anger, sorrow, anguish, sarcasticness, and madness went? Well, it, as it did for Luna, came together to form another personality that lived alongside the regular Celestia, in her mind. Because that's all the 'dark side' in Celestia's mind was, a personality that made sarcastic remarks on everything she did, pointing out all her mistakes, and tearing down every decision she made.

It may sound bad, having someone who always pointed out everything you did wrong with you all the time. But really, to Celestia, it would be strange to not have her 'dark side' there, commenting on everything. And while the 'dark side' may cross a lie occasionally and get sent to the depths of the mind until Celestia calmed down. It was a balanced relationship, well, at least it was to Celestia, but the 'dark side' wanted out, it wanted to be queen of Equestria, it wanted to at least have her own body. Celestia, could however not allow that.

That didn't stop the 'dark side' from trying, no, it took every chance that rolled its way to escape to another, more depressed or angry pony to feed on the negative emotions like a parasite. It really was like a parasite, but it was a temporary parasite because once it got enough power to get its own body, it would begin to plan how she would take Equestria.

And yet, even with all the thousands of years she had been with the sun princess, she had only managed to gain enough power to leave the body in a cloud form twice. But, when she tried again, she would make it. She would escape in a real body, she would! The 'dark side' had put large amounts of Celestia's negative emotions into storage because she had a plan this time, a plan that could not fail!

The plan consisted of her gaining enough power to move to another pony, take the negative emotions out of storage, feed on them, gain a lot of power, create a body of her own, and take her place as Equestria's true ruler.

However, before she could do any of this, she had to think of a name for herself. Which is exactly what she was doing as she sat in her part of Celestia's mind, watching through Celestia's eyes as she rose the sun. She began thinking of evil, ominous names for herself that would surely strike fear into any pony who heard them!

She couldn't use Nightmare Moon because one it was taken and two, it didn't make since as she was the sun princess's 'dark side', not the moon princess's. Nightmare Sun? No, that sounded too much like Nightmare moon and it didn't have the right effect she was looking for nor did it sound scary at all. The Moon? While it did sound ominous and cool, it brought her back to the fact she was not Luna's 'dark side', she was Celestia's.

"Move it a little to the left, you brought it up crooked, it's wonder how you still mess it up after thousands of years of doing this" the 'dark side' sneered, her voice couldn't be here by any other pony, except for Celestia who rolled her eyes and moved it a little to the left.

Wait, that name, it's perfect! The Sun! It sounded ominous and cool, a little less cool and ominous than The Moon, but still had pretty much the same effect. It was perfect!

"CELESTIA, CELESTIA YOU HORSE!" The Sun screamed, trying to get Celestia's attention as she flew back down to the castle.

Celestia jumped a bit and looked around before realizing it was just her 'dark side'. "What do you want?" she whispered, making sure not to talk to loud as she didn't want anypony to think she had finally lost her marbles.

"I have created a new name for myself!"

"Well, then what is-" "THE SUN"

"Wha..?"

"It makes perfect sense you are the sun princess and I am your dark side, the name sounds creepy and ominous, it's perfect for when I rule Equestria!"

Celestia laughed at the last part as she couldn't see 'The Sun' ruling anything. She couldn't even get out of her mind for Sun's sake. The Sun's voice sounded really sad when she began speaking again, "y-you don't think I'd make a good ruler for Equestria?" he voice quivered as if she was on the edge of tears which couldn't really be possible seeing as she has no eyes.

Celestia sighed "you'd make a fine ruler, you're just not ready" curse her kindness, this was her dark side and she was treating it like a child. At that The Sun sounded like she had perked up "well, when I'm the leader, I'll create an open court so anyone can tell me what they want and feel like they have a choice and freedom! But they really won't, it'll be so funny to see when they realize they thought they had freedom when they really didn't!"

Celestia just blinked, this mare really was insane. How could she even be part of her? The sun princess shook her head as she returned to the castle and began walking quickly to her room to sleep as she had been up last night talking to the insane mare in her mind. For what reason she held a five hour conversation with the crazy mare in her mind, she didn't know, but what she did know was that she needed sleep, now.

Celestia burst through her door and using her wings to help propel her, she jumped onto her bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she was out like a light. The Sun held back an evil laugh as she knew Celestia wouldn't notice if she left. At least not while she was sleeping and what could she do when The Sun was already gone? She hadn't told anyone about her, so anypony she told would think she had finally gone crazy.

The Sun made her way to Celestia's right eardrum, going right through it and out her prisoner's ear. The Sun was just a white cloud with brighter white sparkles in it kind of like a white version of Nightmare Moon in cloud form. The cloud opened its eyes as it did have a face and it could hear, but it didn't really have a body. A wide sharp-toothed grin spread across The Sun's cloud face as she realized she was free.

She looked at the vanity mirror beside Celestia's bed at her eyes, they were still the same dark crimson colour she remembered. The Sun flinched at a low rumbling and quickly turned to see it was just Celestia snoring.

"Damn Celestia, you're gonna give me a heart attack one of these days" The Sun muttered as she turned around and began to search for a way out. She quickly found an open window next a nightstand on the opposite side of Celestia's bed from the vanity mirror. The Sun carefully glided over the sleeping princess and floated out the window, into the outside world. It had been out 1500 years since she had been outside and dear Sun, it was way different experiencing things for yourself than experiencing things through Celestia.

The Sun looked around, her wide grin broadening even more as she began to think up plans of what to do with the city of Canterlot she saw before her when she gained rule over Equestria. The cloud mare blinked slowly, her energy was waning, she needed a new host soon and she sure as hell was not going back to Celestia. So what could she do?

Other than glide into the mind of the first pony that displayed a large skill level, large enough for her to be able to talk to that would actually listen and that pony was a certain purple unicorn whom happened to be Celestia's prized student...


End file.
